In the application cited immediately above, lids for paint buckets and cans are disclosed which may be removed by prying an outer flange of the lid off of the bucket lip with a screwdriver or the like in an easy manner, yet which, when locked on the bucket lip, are very resistant to accidental opening due to shock of dropping or the like.
In accordance with this present invention, an improved bucket is disclosed, which bucket may be used in conjunction with lids of the type disclosed in previous application, or with other lids as well, to obtain improved, sealed containers for paint or other materials, which particularly may have the advantage of being processable on the current, industrial automated paint can filling and sealing machinery. At the same time, the same major advance of sealing strength of the joined bucket and lid as found in the previously cited application may be achieved in accordance with this invention.